Le plus beau cadeau
by Ilunae
Summary: Pendant des années, Katsuki avait considéré l'une de ses figurines All Might comme le plus beau cadeau qu'il avait reçu.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic pour l'anniversaire de Kacchan.

* * *

Pendant des années, Katsuki avait considéré l'une de ses figurines All Might comme le plus beau cadeau qu'il avait reçu. C'était Deku qui la lui avait offerte lors de son quatrième anniversaire.

"Voilà mon cadeau, Kacchan !" lui avait dit son ami en lui tendant un paquet.

"Waoou !" avait lancé Katsuki après avoir découvert la figurine de son idole. "All Might !"

"Ça te plaît, Kacchan ?"

"Bien sûr !"

Il avait aussi reçu des cadeaux de la part des autres enfants mais, rien n'avait pu surpasser la figurine d'All Might. Rien ne pouvait être mieux que le symbole de paix.

Le temps avait passé et sa relation avec Deku s'était détériorée. Son ami avait commencé à lui tenir tête alors qu'il n'avait pas d'alter. Comment un minable pareil pouvait se permettre de lui dire ce qu'il devait faire ou non ? Comment il osait traiter Katsuki comme s'il était faible ?

Il avait donc commencé à le repousser. Comme le nerd avait eu du mal à comprendre le message, Katsuki avait dû se montrer plus violent avec lui. Le nerd avait fini par arrêter de lui parler.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait totalement arrêté de le suivre. Si le nerd se croyait discret, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Katsuki le voyait très bien, en train de se cacher derrière un arbre ou un poteau pour regarder ce qu'il faisait.

Ce foutu nerd devait préparer un sale coup. Il avait l'air de penser qu'il pourrait un jour arrivait au niveau de Katsuki et le battre. Il devait donc lui cacher quelque chose. C'était pour cette raison qu'il gardait un œil sur lui.

Pendant toutes ces années, il n'avait pas reçu de cadeau de la part de Deku. Il n'en voulait pas de toute façon. Katsuki n'avait pas besoin de recevoir de cadeau de la part de quelqu'un qui se moquait de lui.

Il avait quand même gardé sa figurine d'All Might. C'était l'une de ses préférées. Parce que c'était son idole. Pas parce qu'elle lui faisait penser à Deku.

Puis, ils étaient tous les deux entrés à Yuei. Ce foutu nerd avait bien réussi son coup. Là, Katsuki avait découvert que son ami d'enfance avait un alter. Un super fort, en plus.

Sur le coup, Katsuki n'en était pas revenu. Deku avait osé lui cacher cela pendant plus de dix ans. Pour lui, cela avait été la preuve qu'il avait eu raison de le repousser.

Il avait toutefois réfléchi à ce que lui avait dit le nerd après leur premier match. Il avait continué de l'observer. Katsuki avait donc pu voir que le nerd progressait très vite.

Il s'était aussi rendu compte que l'alter de Deku ressemblait beaucoup à celui d'All Might. Ils passaient aussi beaucoup de temps ensemble, d'ailleurs. Katsuki avait donc fini par comprendre comment le nerd avait eu son alter et, il l'avait confronter à ce sujet.

Le soir où ils s'étaient battus, ils avaient commencé à se comprendre. Leur relation s'était améliorée depuis. Katsuki avait reconnu Deku comme son rival et, il lui avait aussi donné des conseils sur sa technique.

Le nerd avait aussi recommencé à lui faire des cadeaux. Le premier qu'il reçut, était un T-shirt noir avec une croix orange.

"Il est inspiré de ton costume de héro ! J'espère que ça te plaît !"

Il n'était pas encore un héro professionnel qu'il avait déjà un T-shirt basé sur lui. Katsuki ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça. Il pouvait donc dire que c'était un encore plus beau cadeau que la figurine d'All Might.

"Bien sûr, foutu Deku !"

Deku continua de lui faire des cadeaux. Tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres. Au fil des années, il en était arrivé à la conclusion que personne ne pourrait lui faire de cadeaux plus beaux que ceux de Deku.

C'était ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'à ce jour-là.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Papa Kacchan !" lui dit Sekai en lui tendant une feuille.

Katsuki la prit. Il observa le dessin que sa fille avait fait. Il y avait trois bonhommes dessus dont un qui était beaucoup plus petit que les deux autres. Tous les trois avaient large sourire sur leurs visages. Il n'eut pas de mal à comprendre que Sekai avait voulu les représenter tous les trois.

Autour d'eux, il y avait plusieurs créatures qui devaient être leurs chiens et leur chat. Elle leur avait aussi dessiné une expression joyeuse. Au dessus d'eux, se trouvaient un énorme soleil.

Katsuki put sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Là, il pouvait dire qu'il n'avait jamais reçu un aussi beau cadeau.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
